User talk:Stringtheoryrocks1
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Stringtheoryrocks1-20101019185121 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 18:51, October 19, 2010 Po-ke-mon! Hi! Yes I love pokemon. My favorites are Mew,Rayquaza,Arceus,Houndoom,Salamence,and Pikachu! What about u? From, Seddieftwyea Pokemon Haha! I know, not many people like pokemon where i live! Seddieftwyea 23:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) AR? Aww....but my platnum team is I think(This is by memory) Vaporeon, zubat, and something else, im not sure. I have the action replay, do u? Haha! I made this user box! Seddieftwyea 12:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool, My pokemon pearl team is EPIC! I beat anyone that dares step in line! Seddieftwyea 00:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Fear Of course I do. F=Focus Sash E=Endevor A=(Quick) Attack R=Rattata Seddieftwyea 16:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) i love pokémon to!!!! I love mewto! NeveisCheese☼ 07:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Lucario Lucario is awesome also! Pokémon is AWESOME! well i havent played in so long because i finishes pokemon pearl i got it because my platinum stopped working! and before that i had Torterra 69 Piplup 59 Infernape 39 47 Diagla 64 Lugia 70 and i cant remember the last one... for pearl i have Celebi 69 Entei 83 Raiko 80 Ho-oh 89 Piplup 79 Dialga 78 ^_^ but the pokemon i have is.. 198 NeveisCheese☼ 21:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) and yes i am a gaming nerd ^_^NeveisCheese☼ 21:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Thanks. Im Reading The Manga Called Special A. ITS AWESOME (^_^) ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 19:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Nerdi-ness Well, I was bored so I decided to leave a message on your talk ^_^ And I see your a total geek. XD, I can't even understand your birthday so..... LOL. That's all... For now :P xD ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 20:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, XD. I'm trying to figure out your horoscope.... Hmm.... I've come down to a decision. Your either a Aquarius, Germini, Libra, or Virgo. Mayebe Pisces ^_^ Or Cancer. Wow. XD ('P.S I only need your month and day. XD, I'm going to google Binary number thingy) '❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 16:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I'm pretty sure your either Aquarius, Libra, or Gemini because they're the smartest horoscope signs ^_^. Like, in order, Well, the top 34smartest horoscope signs are Aquarius, Gemini, Libra, or Virgo. (I don't know what order so, XD) ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 16:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) OKAY! I THINK I'VE GOT IT! WELL, The Day Of Birth And Month XD. OK, So the Day Of Birth is the 18th, And Month is 10? So A Libra? XD Tell Me If Im Wrong :P ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 16:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, Are you done with the anime of manga of Death Note? XD, I've only watched the Anime. But I Totally Love L, Near, Matt, and Mello ^_^ (FanGirl) Lmao Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 16:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) God. XD* facedesks* LOL, That binary thing is hard. And I can't even firgure out the year, haha. Lemme see....Your a scorpio. O_O You have the same birthday as my father. I AM YOUR FATHER. LOL. L IS COOL?! NO, HE IS NOT COOL. HE IS LIKE, THE GREATEST ANIME CHARACTER EVER. THE NEXT GREATEST IS NEAR. Oh wait... o_o L is A Scorpio Too. Dude. This is weird. XD And Near is a Virgo o_o. Even weirder. Because I'm a virgo. lmao. Yep. That's right. I stalk Near And L. LOL, Joking. I have Death Note 13: How To Read. They have all the info on the characters. ^_^ Light is a pisces. Mello is a sagitarus....And I forgot what was Matt, haha. Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 16:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Yep. Your stalking me now. Creepay. XD, Anyways It's 1:07 PM ^_^ I'm in America, LOL. ~_~ I live in one of the most famous states, But I'm bored so I'm Here (JK) But seriously. There's nothing to do except go on chat, Read FanFiction, Listen to music, Sleep, Watch Kimi Ni Todoke. XD Cool. I've read the first 2 Volumes of Death Note, and it's pilot chapter. In the pilot chapter, there's a Life Eraser. Erase the name in the note, and the person comes back to life. Dude O_O Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 17:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Ireland, cool. Is that with all the um, leprechauns? XD, joking, since that's really stereotypical :P I have to go to, and get my daily physichal movement, since I woke up and all I was, 1. Eat. 2. Computer for the next 5 hours. LOL. GOOD LUCK ON YOUR HOMEWORK! I had no school today ^_^ Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 17:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC)